Blog użytkownika:Panna Orzeszki/Frozen Games// Rozdział 3
Witam. A oto kkolejny rozdział. Tak, wiem, że nie mogliście się doczekać xd Endżoj. ~~ Frozen Games Rozdział 3 Myślę. Myślę o chatce, o lesie, o indykach, o Jacku, o Annie, o piekarzu. Całe życie przebiega mi przed oczmai, kiedy otaczające mnie osiemnastolatki odsuwają się ode mnie, żebym mogła przejść do sceny. Ale ja się nie ruszam. Stoję jak wryta. Nie czuję nóg. Nawet nie myślę, aby nimi ruszyć. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że przestałam oddychać. -No proszę bardzo, panno Jones. - mówi kobieta ze sceny Nagle się pobudzam. Zaczynam oddychać. Odzyskuję czucie w nogach. Powoli idę do przodu starając się nie wyglądać jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, łapiąca hausty powietrza. Kiedy wchodzę w sektor piętnastolatków słyszę krzyk za sobą. -NIE! Nawet się nie oglądam. Wiem, że to Anna. Patrzę przez ramię i widzę, jak Jack trzyma ją za ramiona, powstrzymuje ją przed ruszeniem za mną. Notuję w pamięci, żeby mu podziękować, kiedy to piekło się skończy. Wchodzę na scene. Nikt nawet nie piśnie. Nikt prócz Anny, które miota się w ramionach Jacka i krzyczy. -No, no, no! Mamy pierwszą trybutkę, teraz czas na ciąg dalszy! I znowu podchodzi do kuli z imionami dziewcząt. Poraz tysięczny dzisiaj wtrzymuję oddech. Wkłada rękę, potem wyciąga ją z taką samą karteczką jak moja. Ręce mam spocone z nerwów. Patrzę po całym placu. Tysiące bladych z nerwów twarzy. W oddali widać las, kiedy dobrze się przyjżeć to zobaczyć można połyskującą powierzchnię jeziora, na które codziennie rzucam sieci. - Anna Martha Jones! Łzy same napływają mi do oczu. Teraz Anna przestaje się miotać. Jack puszcza ją na ziemię i natychmiast sunie w strone sceny. Myślę, że jest znacznie odważniejsza ode mnie. Dla mnie obudzenie się z szoku zajęło pół minuty. Teraz myślę, że moja siostra nie jest już małą dziewczynką i może więcej, niż mi się wydaje. Anna wchodzi na scenę i staje obok mnie. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzy. - No, no, no! Nagrodźcie nasze trybutki brawami! No dalej! Ale nikt nie klaszcze. Wiem, że jest źle. Brak aplausu to zły znak. Oznacza on brak zgody i aprobaty ze strony ludu. Wszystko jest źle. Wszystko jest nie tak. Baba kontynuuje dalej: - A teraz drodzy zgromadzeni, wylosujemy dwóch chłopców! Podchodzi do męskiej kuli i znowu wyciąga kartkę. Podchodzi do mikrofonu i piszczy, swoim nieznośnym głosikiem: - Kristoff Bjorgman! Dzięki bogu nie znam go. Po chwili wchodzi na scenę. Jest blondynem z niebieskimi oczami. Staje w pewnym odstępie od Anny. W tym samym czasie kobieta z kapitolu wylosowuje imię następnej ofiary: -Jack Roderick Frost! Jack też wchodzi na scenę bez zastanowienia. Czy tylko mnie tak zamurowało? Na to wygląda. Nie popisałam się. Na samą myśl, że będą to oglądać inni trybuci, a teraz moi śmiertelni wrogowie robi mi się niedobrze. - A teraz aplaus dla naszych trybutów!! Znowu nikt nie klaszcze. Powoli zaczynam panikować. Dzieje się coś niesamowitego. Wszyscy zgromadzeni przykładają trzy palce lewej ręki do ust. Lekko dotykają nimi swoich warg i unoszą wysoko. Nieraz widziałam taki gest na pogrzebach. Ma symbolizować pożegnanie zmarłego, który wiele dla nas znaczył. Kobieta z Kapitolu nie pzowala się nawet zgromadzić łzą w moich oczach, kiedy mówi, przerywając wszechobecną ciszę: -Wystarczy na ten rok! Oto nasi wspaniali trybuci! Nikt nic nie mówi. - Wesołych Igrzysk Głodowych. I niech los wam zawsze sprzyja! Po tych słowach wszyscy odśpiewujemy hymn naszego państwa Panem. Ja nie potrafię się skupić na śpiewaniu. Hymn to ostatnie chwile, kiedy będę oglądać dwunastkę. Potem wraz ze Strażnikami Pokoju pokonamy we czwórkę wielkie wrota do wnętrza ratusza. Następnie godzina na pożegnania z rodziną, przyjaciółmi i bliskimi. Po tym wszystkim zapakują nas w pociąg prosto do Kapitolu, na Igrzyska. Ostatnie nuty pioseni milkną. Tłum Strażnikków porywa mnie do wnętrza ratusza. Gubię z pola widzenia Annę, Jacka. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajduję. ____________________________________________________ Tak, wiem, że dzisiaj skąpo, ale przynajmniej znacie już imiona trybutów x) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania